


Rapture and Madness

by Jeshide



Series: Rapture and Madness [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Angst, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Kinbaku, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Love, Making Love, Master/Slave, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Ownership, Painplay, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Sex, S&M, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Shaving, Size Kink, Submission, Triggers, Trust Kink, Vaginal Sex, Violence, War, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeshide/pseuds/Jeshide
Summary: Fandom: InuyashaTitle: Rapture and MadnessPairing: Sesshoumaru/RinRating: ExplicitSpoilers: NoneSummary: Sesshoumaru considers the lifespan of his human mateDisclaimer: I didn't create nor do I own Inuyasha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of "Ephemeral"
> 
> *Not beta'd  
> **Comments = LOVE
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> SPECIAL NOTE: This story will contain very real BDSM elements. Although this story is ultimately a work of fiction, the BDSM play that takes place here are real activities and if you are interested in exploring any of them PLEASE contact a BDSM club in your area and get educated properly. 
> 
> I'm an active member of the BDSM community in my area and all the play in this story will be things I have personal experience with (I am a submissive) so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I practice the RACK approach to BDSM 
> 
> R - risk  
> A - aware  
> C - consensual  
> K - kink

Rapture and Madness

 

She is a slave to time and there is no escaping it.

 

Sesshoumaru stands on a cold beach. The white moon impossibly close to the horizon, as though it hangs just out of reach over the waves. It bathes the entirety of the scene before him in brilliant blue light and obscures all other heavenly bodies in the black sky.

 

“I love you…” Her voice resonates in the void between them though her mouth does not move. She looks up at him, standing several steps before him in the wet sand, the breeze of the sea moving her hair gently. Her eyes reflect such devotion and he feels the sincerity of her words pulse through their bond and sink dangerously deep into his immoveable heart.

 

“I love you so much… now and forever…” Her voice rings out around the two of them again though her mouth remains closed with an exquisite smile.

 

“There is no such concept among youkai.” The beast replies coldly around them.

 

The demon Lord’s steely heart stiffens and Rin’s smile falters. The reality of the truth comes over them as a terrible wind blows across the waves to crush the air around them. An unknown force keeps him unable to move and unable to speak as the woman is bombarded with the full weight of the truth. She stumbles and holds her arms around herself in a vain attempt to shield herself from the assault. The squall intensifies and her kimono turns to rags, her skin ages and her dark hair melts into wispy white.

 

She collapses to the sand and frail bones shatter. Her kimono disintegrates, her skin rots away and her bones scatter and crumble into dust, indistinguishable from the sand. The merciless wind carries her ashes over the horizon opposite of the moon and she is no more.

 

Sesshoumaru feels a panic rise inside himself and the beast recoils defiantly to speak without sympathy, “There is no escaping this simple truth, nothing of her will survive.”

 

Gold eyes bleed red as the demon Lord roars back. “No-- I will not allow it!”

 

“You are not all powerful...Daiyoukai.” The beast answers impassively.

 

Gold eyes snap open with a start and immediately bleed red as youki flares violently in the air around them like a heavy electric charge. Rin gasps in shock and jerks from her sleep on the futon near Sesshoumaru. Bright green energy whips out around them and scorches through the pliant skin of her hands when she tries to shield herself. The pain is so intense that she cannot breathe as she struggles to put distance between herself and her mate.

 

“Sess—Sesshoumaru… Oh Kami, please!” She chokes out pleadingly. But he is not fully aware of his surroundings in that moment and continues to glare blankly at the ceiling of the shiro with a dark expression. In the recesses of his mind, he battles with the beast for dominance; having been unnerved to the point that his baser instincts begin to claw to the surface and demand control. A terrible wave of energy pulsates from his body and shakes the walls of the room. Rin cries out and hot tears began to flow down her face. His claws begin to stain the bedding with venom and a deep, menacing rumble rises from his chest.

 

The Lord of the West is as powerful as he is lethal; more so than the great Inu no Taisho ever was and even without intention, he possesses the ability to end any life around him with minimal effort. Fear and panic wash over her and she wonders if these are her last moments. Her heart races and deep down, she knows that this is the reality of being mated to a Daiyoukai; this is the risk she took when he claimed her.

 

The air around them is suffocating and her frail human body cannot bear it any longer. She tries to call out to her mate again but no sound escapes her lips. One of her trembling hands rise to clench at the mating mark he left on her shoulder, desperately trying to connect with The Killing Perfection through their bond and beseeching him to spare her life.

 

He breaks out of his inner turmoil only when her arid scent fills his sensitive nose, the pungent smell of rotting fruit and stale water; his mate was terrified and in pain.

 

Gold eyes turn to her suddenly and youki disperses just as the chamber doors slam open and armed guards rush in. Everything hangs in chaos when Sesshoumaru rushes across the marriage bed to Rin’s side and the royal guards clamor for orders.

 

“My Lord we felt a terrible disturbance! Are you and Lady Rin alright?!”

 

The demons move faster than Rin’s human eyes can follow and a dizzying wave of nausea racks her body when Sesshoumaru’s hands grab her shoulders. She screams and jerks away from his touch as if it burns her. Had he not been faster than her, she would have fallen off the bed entirely. She wails again when he grabs for her and she begins to cry in earnest now. The demon Lord’s nostrils flare as the scent of burning fabric and flesh reach his nose; he looks down to see his claws dripping venom over his mate’s small body.

 

In a visible state of panic, he barks at the guards to leave their chambers immediately and reluctantly, but quickly, they obey. When the door slides shut, Sesshoumaru begins to tear Rin’s destroyed yukata from her body to assess the damage. In moments, his venom is pulled back from his claws and he braces her before him to hastily begin to lap at the blisters on her shoulders, arms, and back… where he had held her.

 

Rin weeps openly but does not move as the immense pain of the poison begins to disappear almost as quickly as his tongue slides over each patch of melting skin. Soon the searing hot pain begins to change to a dull stinging sensation as her skin heals under his ministrations. When Sesshoumaru is confident that each wound has been addressed, he turns her and pulls her into a fierce embrace.

 

“Please forgive this one, little Rin.” He rasps and gently strokes her hair. She turns her face into him and takes shaky breaths to calm herself; most of the pain leaving her completely.

 

“You—you did not mean to… I know it was—was an accident…” She whispers between ebbing sobs.

 

His lips purse and he closes his sharp eyes. She is too good inside and although it is one of the things he admires most about his mate, he knows that her kindness is wasted among his kind. “There is no excuse for it.” He admits quietly and leans down to place a chaste kiss on the top of her head. She sighs and pulls her hands up between them, her fingers tingle painfully from the sting of his youki.

 

“My—my hands. Your youki… still burns…”

 

He reaches down and takes her hands in his to rub them. The inhuman warmth of his own hands ease her over sensitive nerves and soon she is relaxing completely against him. A heavy purr resonates from his chest to further sooth his mate and she smiles against his yukata. She loves this side of the great Lord of the West, it is a side of his personality that only she sees and she relishes in the moments he shares it with her.

 

“Thank you.” She sighs and takes in a deep breath. He kisses her head again and pulls his arms around her to lift her up into his lap properly. Her bare legs fall over one side of his thighs and she is nearly at eye level with him when she returns the embrace. She looks over his shoulder and out the open shiro doors on the far end of their chambers. Beyond the private gardens there, she can see the distant mountain range to the east.

 

She remembers when he had commissioned the private gardens there, it was a gift to her the first year they were mated. Her brown eyes soften and she smiles sweetly, it was such a kind thing he had done for her; to create a sanctuary for her, away from the court and all the other demons. She was raised among their kind but she was still human and being in the presence of so many powerful creatures can be exhausting. He had done it all for her and Rin’s heart swells as she closes her eyes. 

 

Sesshoumaru leans his face into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, over their mating mark, and takes in her scent, once again calm and sweet. She moans when he carefully kisses the mark and nuzzles into the skin there. She smiles and a blush creeps over her face when she turns into one of his sensitive ears. “What are you doing?” She whispers with hot breath.

 

“Allow this one to apologize…” He trails off and kisses her neck.

 

“You already did.” She chuckles quietly even as shivers of pleasure begin to coil in her belly.

 

“Not with this one’s hands.” He raises his claws up her back and pulls away to take her lips with his own in a slow kiss. She relaxes into the kiss and gasps when his tongue seeks out her own; she yields to him and turns her head to deepen the kiss. Sesshoumaru groans possessively and urges her to lay back over their bed, his lips pull away from hers to look down at her.

 

She is smiling again and Sesshoumaru remembers the first time he saw that smile. So pure and so genuine; she was so small then. In many ways she still is and just as fragile.

 

“Rin… this one…” He starts and gazes intensely into her eyes as if searching for the words. A long moment hangs over them and she raises her hand up to cup his face, her thumb strokes his stripes and she nods.

 

“I love you too.” Her smile widens.

 

Inside, the beast flexes beneath the surface again and bares its fangs defensively. “There is no such concept among youkai.” It speaks darkly into Sesshoumaru’s mind and gold eyes harden for a brief moment before he leans down to kiss his mate again. “She belongs to me, belongs to us and that is all that matters. We will keep her… our most prized possession.” The beast purrs in the back of his mind and Sesshoumaru begins to trail hot kisses down her chin and neck.

 

“This one will keep you...” He murmurs against her skin both in a declaration to his mate and in agreement with his beast. She turns her head to expose her neck to him in submission and her eyes close; content to lay beneath the Daiyoukai and accept the worship he pays over her body that morning.

 

Sometime later, Rin’s handmaids came to escort her to the private bathhouse and, after Sesshoumaru was dressed by his own servants, Jaken came to accompany him to the council room.

 

The air is tense when the demon Lord enters and many advisors hush their private conversations to watch him take his seat at the head of the low table. All eyes are upon the Daiyoukai as sake is poured for him and an uncomfortable silence hangs over them. Sesshoumaru takes a calculating sip and eyes his council members when a respectful voice down the length of the table finally speaks.

 

“My Lord, there was quite the commotion this morning. Is the Lady Rin well?”

 

The tension in the room increases tenfold and Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes dangerously when he responds. “Are you questioning this one’s ability to care for a mate?”

 

“N-no my Lord!” The advisor stumbles over his words in a panic. “I merely meant to convey my respects to the honorable Lady Rin.”

 

“Hn.” Sesshoumaru replies impassively and motions for the advisor to his right to present the agenda of items the council would address that day. As they began to discuss the urgent matters of the kingdom, the tension eased and a productive conversation began. Many of the advisors were in their midlife, much like Sesshoumaru himself, although there were a few very old members of council that first began to service the House of the West under Inu no Taisho’s reign. But the demon who had foolishly asked about Rin was very young and in fact, was the newest member of Sesshoumaru’s council.

 

After many hours, the low table is littered with documents, sake cups are filled repeatedly and a joyful rumble roars through the council as the demons exchange stories of victory and conquest. Sesshoumaru listens to the conversations attentively and even grins at times but is silent throughout the meeting; only speaking when he declares his decisions on matters of the kingdom. It is a little past midday and the council meeting comes to an end. One by one the advisors pay their respects to the demon Lord and take their leave; following protocol, the most senior advisors leave first. Soon Sesshoumaru sits at the head of the low table with only one other advisor sitting near the far end of it; the youngest of his council and the most inexperienced in court.

 

Save for Jaken and a couple servants that lined the back wall, they are the only two left in the room.

 

Gathering his papers carefully, the young demon deliberately tries to avoid eye contact with the Lord of the West. Sesshoumaru eyes him cruelly as he takes another sip of sake and the tension between the two thickens dramatically. Unceremoniously, the young demon rises from his seat and bows deeply to the Daiyoukai before he makes his way to leave the chamber.

 

“You will stay.” Sesshoumaru says flatly and the young demon visibly stiffens; the hair on the back of his neck standing. With down cast eyes, he turns back to the demon Lord and bows again, deeper this time and the dark hair he had pulled high on his head falls over his shoulder.

 

“My Lord, as you wish.” He says respectively in a nervous tone and waits in his bowed position to be addressed again. Sesshoumaru’s youki pulsates through the room and the young demon grits his teeth to keep from grunting as it licks over his body like heavy static. It is an oppressing force and a slight sweat breaks over the young demon’s brow as the Daiyoukai’s energy is directed towards him. The strength of it presses down on him as if searching for something and then suddenly subsides entirely. The young demon sighs in relief and his shoulders relax in the slightest of ways.

 

“You are a hanyou.” Sesshoumaru observes with mild interest.

 

“Yes my Lord.”

 

“What is your name?” The demon Lord motions for a servant to refill his cup.

 

“Haku, my Lord. Son of the late inu Takaku, from the southern border of your kingdom.”

 

“Hn. This one knew your father quite well.” He says and takes another sip. “Though I did not know he had offspring with a human woman. Was he not mated to a great inu demoness?”

 

“Y-yes… my father had been mated for many centuries before he met my human mother.” The young demon still stood in his bowed position and something moves nervously under the dark hair on his head. The movement is not missed by Sesshoumaru.

 

“You may rise, Haku.”

 

The young demon did so slowly though he kept his eyes cast down. Sesshoumaru stares at him thoughtfully for a time before he places his cup down on the table and motions for the servants to leave the room. They obey and only the little toad remains at the far wall.

 

“Jaken.” He says coldly and the green imp jerks slightly. “You will leave too.”

 

“But my-my Lord…”

 

“Do not make this one repeat the order, Jaken.” He warns and the toad all but runs out of the room and slides the door closed behind himself. Now utterly alone with the demon Lord, Haku stiffens and waits patiently for further instructions. Sesshoumaru allows the uncomfortable moment to hang between them for a long while. He looks the young demon up and down before he speaks again.

 

“Your hair. Release it.” He commands and the young demon carefully places his papers back down on the low table before he reaches up for the tie at the top of his head. Long brown hair falls down around Haku’s shoulders and as the hair parts down the natural line over his scalp, two flattened inu ears are revealed; the thick fur matching the hue of his dark hair. With a quiet but pained sound, the ears slowly rise to stand tall over his head. Haku’s gold eyes finally rise to meet Sesshoumaru’s and the two demons regard each other in silence.

 

The Lord of the West does not need to ask why the young inu hides his ears. Until recently, hanyou were not allowed in court and certainly not allowed elevated status to serve in the great Daiyoukai’s council. All these changes were because of a certain kind hearted human at the center of the western court; a woman who is second to only the great Lord himself.

 

“You asked about this one’s mate’s wellbeing with… genuine concern…” Sesshoumaru muses and Haku nods quietly, never breaking eye contact with the alpha seated at the head of the council table. “…Because of your human… connection…” He continues as the young demon takes a deep breath and nods again. Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes and although his gaze lingers on the young demon before him, he seems far away; as if deliberating or weighing a decision of great importance.

 

The demon Lord clears his throat and moves to rise from his seated position. With all the lethal grace of a pure blooded Daiyoukai, he comes to stand before Haku and muses how similar in height and build the young demon is to his own half-brother. He continues to study the younger inu for a moment longer before he steps past him entirely and exits the room.

 

“You will walk with this one.” He commands coolly and Haku grabs his papers quickly to follow him out into the hallway. Once they are among other demons in the great hall, whispering begins and all eyes fall upon a certain hanyou following the great demon Lord through the open court yard. Haku’s ears swivel nervously, picking up pieces of the conversations around them.

 

“… those ears…”

 

“…a hanyou…”

 

“…what a disgrace…”

 

Gritting his teeth, the young demon shifts his papers under his arm and flattens his ears back against his head. He moves his hands up to gather his dark hair and pull it over the ears and up high over his head to knot it once again. Without turning back to the younger inu the great Daiyoukai speaks sternly, loud enough for those around them to hear. “You will not hide yourself any longer in this one’s court, Haku. You may tie your hair back but do not restrain your inu ears any longer.”

 

With that, all the whispering around them stops and the two demons were able to continue to walk in peace towards the training dojos on the far side of the court yard; the dark haired hanyou’s ears standing proudly at the top of his head.

 

____

Comments = Love ^_^

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel of "Ephemeral"
> 
> *Not beta'd  
> **Comments = LOVE
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> SPECIAL NOTE: This story will contain very real BDSM elements. Although this story is ultimately a work of fiction, the BDSM play that takes place here are real activities and if you are interested in exploring any of them PLEASE contact a BDSM club in your area and get educated properly. 
> 
> I'm an active member of the BDSM community in my area and all the play in this story will be things I have personal experience with (I am a submissive) so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I practice the RACK approach to BDSM 
> 
> R - risk  
> A - aware  
> C - consensual   
> K - kink

Chapter Two

 

The private bathhouse is filled with steam and the laughter of the women who gather there. Rin smiles cheerfully and leans back in the warm water as one of her handmaids rub her calf with careful pressure. Similar to the gardens behind the marriage chambers, this place is also a sanctuary of sorts to the Lady of the West. It is a place for only women, the one man allowed to enter is the Lord of the court himself, and the women there take advantage of their privacy to gossip about the scandals in court.

 

“No… he could not have!” A maid shouts as she continues to slowly wash Rin’s hair.

 

“Indeed he did! I have the marks to prove it…” Another replies as she rubs jasmine oil into the soft hands of her mistress. A fresh round of laughter reels around the room. When she rises from the water to turn her backside to the other women, audible gasps fill the space between them.

 

“Oh Mizuki—I cannot believe he did that to you!” The younger maid giggles and shakes her head as she rinses Rin’s dark hair. The human woman at the center of the three handmaids blushes deeply and attempts to stifle her own laughter; only succeeding in snorting quietly.

 

“Oh he did, I assure you and I quite enjoyed it!” The red haired demoness declares proudly and traces and oiled finger over the bruising bite mark on her delicate backside. She arches her eyebrows suggestively and adds. “What can I say? I am a passionate lover and I have a talent for provoking a demon’s baser instincts!” Of the three maids that serve the Lady of the West directly, Mizuki is the most flirtatious and outwardly confident; having been more than willing to give her human mistress unrequested advice on the ways of demon lovemaking practices.

 

Sitting back down in the warm water to finish rubbing oil into Rin’s hand, she looks back up at the maid sitting behind their mistress and waits expectantly with all the innocence she could feign in her wide grin.

 

“Wh- what?” The younger female stares back nervously as she begins to braid the now clean hair in her hands.

 

“I know who you visited last night Ayami.” Mizuki teases.

 

“I am sure I do not know what you are talking about!” She replies with a snort and looks away to busy herself with Rin’s hair.

 

“Ah… so very young and so very sweet! Our little Ayami wishes to keep her passionate liaisons a secret, does she?” The red head mocks and beings to laugh when the girl’s furry inu ears droop desperately. “Come now—out with it, I demand details!”

 

“We did not do anything! He shared his poetry with me and that is all, I swear it!” The blonde hanyou pleaded.

 

“Oh I see, poetry you say. Why my little Ayami, you do know what they say about a man’s… poetry… do you not?” Mizuki winks playfully.

 

“Come now, that is enough—let Ayami have her privacy…” Rin finally interjects with a kind smile and shoots a knowing glance to the third woman rubbing her legs.

 

“Privacy—ha! What a human notion!” The red haired demoness rolls her eyes dramatically.

 

“Indeed and seeing as Ayami is half human, let us respect her wishes.” She offers with another smile, though this time her eyes express a small warning that Mizuki knew means that their mistress wishes for the subject of their conversation to end. The young hanyou squeezes Rin’s shoulder gently in gratitude and leans back to stand. Unlike the other women in the bathhouse, including Rin, Ayami was not nude and her bathing yukata is still tied around her slight frame.

 

Mizuki gracefully pulls herself from the pool and walks confidently to her own yukata left on a low bench. Without drying herself, she wraps the fabric over her body and gathers a warm towel to present to Rin when she also rises from the water. The older of the two handmaids, who had been massaging their mistress’s sore muscles, is the last one to exit the bath. With all the grace one would expect from a full-blooded youkai, she steps out of the water and helps Rin tuck the folds of the towel around her back. She pulls the dark braid out from under the towel and carefully places over her mistress’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Yuko.” She says and turns with a smile. The handmaid only beams back and nods slightly. Of the three who serve the Lady of the West in court, she is the only demoness who is not inu. Her sharp green eyes are in stark contrast to the golden eyes of inu youkai and her long black hair is so fine that it lays smoothly down her back almost like a second skin. She does not make a sound as she makes to dress herself in her own yukata. She moves in extremely fluid and graceful movements, even by youkai standards, and it is evident in all that she does that she hails from a powerful serpent bloodline.

 

Ayami walks up behind Rin with a plush robe, much thicker and finer than a bathing yukata, and helps their mistress pull it on. Once dressed, the four woman make their way out of the bathhouse. Mizuki and the blonde hanyou walk together in front of the other two and after a small exchange between them, the red hair demoness gently places an arm around the younger maid in a kind gesture. Rin’s heart swells when she sees this. It was not long ago when she too was new to court and so very shy of the open ways of the youkai who inhabited it. Although she is accustomed to court now, The Lady of the West has a soft place in her heart for Ayami and is ever watchful to ensure she is treated well.

 

Compared to her companions, Rin is quite small and she stands shorter than the three that escort her back to her private rooms to the left of the marriage chamber. On the right side of the shiro are the private rooms of the Demon Lord and other than Sesshoumaru himself, very few others venture there. Even Rin herself has only ever had scarce few occasions to visit his private rooms. The Lord of the West is seen by many in court as a progressive leader with an eye on the future but in some subjects, he still clings to ancient customs.

 

Across the court yard, in a large training dojo, Sesshoumaru walks with stealthy confidence to where Haku lays face down in the floor mats. The dark haired hanyou is panting heavily and struggles to push himself up off the ground. He comes to a shaky stand as the Demon Lord approaches him, a thin sheen of sweat gracing his features and one inu ear hangs lower than the other, throbbing with a fresh bruise. Gold eyes lock with the Demon Lord and the two inu regard each other in silence for a long moment.

 

Sesshoumaru looks Haku up and down slowly, deep in thought, as he flexes his clawed hand; the knuckles cracking loudly in the space between them. The hanyou’s ears twitch with each crack and Haku waits patiently in a careful defensive position, waiting for the sparing to continue. He is clad only in his hakama, the top of his juban hanging open around his waist, but the Demon Lord remains fully clothed, un-winded and utterly composed.

 

“You did quite well, Haku.” He finally speaks as he turns his back to the hanyou and leaves the dojo; leaving the other inu shocked and confused as he watches the Lord of the West exit. Suddenly struck with the realization that he was not dismissed, Haku hastily grabs his haori and papers to run after the Demon Lord. Coming to walk slightly behind Sesshoumaru, he pulls his juban back over his shoulders and dons his haori loosely. “You are a hanyou Haku, but your father was a Daiyoukai and so your strength rivals that of many of the youkai that serve in this one’s army.”

 

“Th—thank you my Lord, you honor me with your praise.”

 

“There is no praise in speaking the truth, Haku. By right of your birth, you are powerful, though not nearly as this one. But that is to be expected, there are none alive now that can rival this one’s strength.” The two inu walk across the open court yard and a breeze moves the cherry trees they pass by. As they come back to the entrance of the main hall, where Jaken waits patiently, Sesshoumaru turns back to the hanyou. “You will train at this time with this one each day Haku, until this one says otherwise.”

 

The toad demon stammers loudly and Haku stares back at the Demon Lord in open surprise; the demons within earshot gasp in disbelief. To train with the great Daiyoukai himself is an honor that many will never experience regardless of their birth or social status. Haku bows deeply in reply; unable to speak at that moment. The alpha turns back to the great hall, intent on making his way towards the private wing of the Lord and Lady of the West; a panicking imp following him quickly.

 

The hanyou rises slowly from his bow to watch the Demon Lord take his leave. For the second time that day, all eyes in the great hall are upon a certain dark haired hanyou. And when there had been slurs and insults earlier, only silence hangs around them now.

 

“The blue one.” Rin commands softly as her three handmaids help her dress for her afternoon engagement. Her hair is pulled into a high bun with a silver comb that matches the blossoms sewn into the silk of her kimono and she slips her feet into dark brown okobo that lift her stature slightly. Rin turns on the raised platform to inspect her appearance in the large mirror propped against the corner of her changing room. She smiles pleasingly and thanks her maids.

 

Ayami and Mizuki begin to gather the used linens to launder and Yuko carefully folds the discarded kimono back in their respective wooden boxes. As Rin regards her reflection, her minds begins to wander back to the events of the early morning and of the pain she suffered at the subconscious hands of her mate. Her smile slips and she stares blankly into her own eyes through the mirror.

 

She had never felt true fear of her mate before that morning and her heart sinks as the nauseating feeling of primal dread washes over her again. Rin is not one to have disillusions of who and what the Lord of the West was; she has seen the awesome and awful power he wields first hand but she has always known she is safe at his side. He never once lost control of himself or his beast around her; at least, not until earlier that morning.

 

Rin is so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice when her handmaids stopped what they were doing to look up at her with concern.

 

She knew instinctually that she and her mate needed to reconnect on a deep level to overcome the events of that morning. If left unaddressed, the violation would fester and harm the bond between them. She knew what needed to be done to reseal their bond and she also knew that after the events of that morning, Sesshoumaru would not initiate it. 

 

“My Lady…?” Ayami asks quietly and Rin looks up in the mirror to the three faces that stared back at her. She takes a deep breath and smiles genuinely before she turns back around gracefully.

 

“I am quite well, I assure you.” She answers the unvoiced question the three other woman had. After a moment, both Ayami and Mizuki finish collecting the laundry and turn to leave the dressing room. Rin watches them go and when they close the sliding door behind them, she looks at the serpent demoness. They share a knowing glance before she speaks again. “I know what I must do, Yuko. It is just…” She trails off and looks down at her clasped hands.

 

The mute handmaid moves to carefully take human’s hands into her own and rubs them reassuringly. Rin makes a small sound of appreciation and smiles down at their hands. She squeezes Yuko’s fingers between hers and takes a deep breath. Although the serpent demoness is unable to speak, Rin always feels that the two of them communicate the most. She understands Yuko’s silence unlike any other in court, having also experienced trauma so intense that her voice left her. Had it not been for Tenseiga, and for the mercy of the Lord of the West in her childhood, Rin would have taken her silence to the afterlife.

 

The two woman stand together for a time before Rin swallows thickly with resolve and looks up into sharp green eyes. “Bring me the obsidian box.”

 

A low table and matching silk pillows are waiting for Rin when she makes her way to the private gardens. It is a particularly beautiful day and she smiles brilliantly as she sees her mate waiting for her by the table. She walks delicately in her blue kimono, the small silver bells sewn to her okobo tinkling softly. Rin is not Geisha but Sesshoumaru insists that she wear the bells each day regardless; the ability to hear her walking is something that brings great pleasure to him.

 

“My love.” She whispers when he leans down to kiss her cheek and helps her sit on her pillow. After she is situated, he takes his seat across from her and servants begin to pour their afternoon tea. Always the kindhearted woman Sesshoumaru knew Rin to be, she thanks them before they leave. This is a ritual the two of them engage in each day, not only to ensure they spend time together but to also address private matters of great important between them. The servants and her handmaids are dismissed after the tea is presented to give them near complete privacy. The Lord and Lady of the West enjoy their tea in silence for a long time, both of them content in simply experiencing each other’s presence.

 

Rin looks up at one of the trees in the private garden to watch a small bird preen itself. She can feel Sesshoumaru’s gold eyes on her and she knows he struggles inside so she allows him the moments he needs before he speaks to her.

 

“This one trusts you are well?”

 

She looks back at him and smiles again. “Yes I am quite well and I am very happy, thank you.”

 

“Hn.” He replies coolly and sips his tea though he eyes lock with hers as he does so. He is watching her intently, looking for any sign of uncertainty in her eyes. He could not smell any deceit on her but his instincts tell him there is something she holds back and the beast inside tugs on the bond between them impatiently. Rin can feel the tug in the back of her mind and deep within her soul; she feels both the intensity of the Demon Lord and the irritation of the beast.

 

“What happened this morning was not something you did intentionally.” She finally says and puts her tea cup down. Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrow slightly and for a brief moment they were tinted red. His gaze follows her hands and he finishes the tea in his own cup. He is in deep thought again, waging an internal battle with his beast. In his mind Sesshoumaru swears that he will never forgive himself so what happened and that he would gladly commit seppuku before he allows himself to harm her again.

 

The beast reels in disgust at his self-flagellation and his ridiculous claim to submit his life for a human.

 

Rin reaches for the teapot and pours another cup for herself expectantly, waiting for Sesshoumaru. After a time he nods slowly and reaches for a small porcelain bowl next to the teapot; inside the bowl were three small bundles of herbs, tightly rolled together. He looks back up at Rin and presents the bowl to her. She takes the bundles one by one and swallows them with her tea quickly to avoid their bitter taste. This is a precaution the healers encourage the Lord to give his mate, to ensure she does not become pregnant at an undesirable time.

 

For the first time since being mated to the Daiyoukai, Rin is grateful for their encouragement.

 

They both sit in silence again when the tea is finished, the Demon Lord looks down at the empty cups and the air between them begins to thicken. Just as Sesshoumaru is about speak, Rin reaches over the low table to touch the top of his hand. He looks up at her and she smiles back at him. “May we walk together in the gardens?”

 

“Of course.” He answers and moves to stand gracefully before helping his mate up off the silk pillow. The bells on her okobo ring and the beats inside growls approvingly at the sound. As they walk through the private gardens, Rin falls into her usual routine of telling her mate about the gossip in court, her feelings on minor political matters, and fond memories they share of the time they travelled together in her youth. Sesshoumaru is very content to listen to her and interjects comments occasionally. Sometimes she asks for stories from his own youth or tales of the great inu clan he hails from.

 

She laughs joyously and leans into him throughout their walk. Both the Demon Lord and the beast agree that it is one of their favorite sounds to hear. Sesshoumaru’s near immortality allows him to see moments in time differently than Rin and as they walk, he can see her both as the mate she is now and the child he travelled with in her youth. When she laughs, he hears both the woman now and the youth before. When she smiles, he sees the wisdom in the adult now and the curiosity in the child before. The human woman captivates the Demon Lord like no other and he gladly loses himself in her voice and in her eyes. If there was a sense of love among youkai, Sesshoumaru wonders if it is what he feels now.

 

The tension in their bond from before is dissipates and for a time, they are only two mates again, completely in sync with one another and content in each other’s presence. Those moments are the moments Sesshoumaru would freeze time for. However, as they make their way towards the tea table, just outside the sliding doors of the marriage room, the tension returns and both fall into silent again. They come to a stop near the table and Rin feels the uneasiness in her mate’s posture. She turns to stand before him and looks up at his gold eyes with a gentle expression.

 

“I love you. I love you so much” She says and leans up on her okobo slightly, waiting for him to close the distance between them. He dips down obligingly to seal his lips to hers and inside his mind he warns the beast to remain silent; he allows nothing and no one to take this moment from them. When she pulls away from him, she looks down at her kimono and raises one of her arms. She reaches into her tamoto and pulls out a black stone jewelry box. Sesshoumaru’s eyes sharpen and a barely auditable rumble rises in his chest when she holds the deceivingly heavy box out between them.

 

The beast inside roars with pride and Sesshoumaru takes a deep breath when he takes the box from Rin’s hands. He carefully opens it and looks inside at the large jade pendant; the beaded necklace laying over dark red silk inside the obsidian case. Engraved into the center of the circular pendant was a large inu in demon from, curling around the center of the polished flat stone. The Demon Lord runs a claw down the face of the stone reverently before he lifts the necklace out of the box completely. He holds the pendant tenderly and the large beaded tails of the necklace dangle over his fingers. In his hand, the pendant takes up nearly the entirety of the space of his palm.

 

Sesshoumaru is so focused on the jade that he hardly notices when Rin carefully takes the black box out of his other hand to place it down on the low table beside them. She watches him fixate on the pendant and she knows this was the right choice; this is what he needed, what they needed. Her heart swells and she smiles to herself knowingly as she reaches up to loosen the neckline of her kimono. When her mating mark is exposed, the Demon Lords lips twitch as her scent fills the space between them. He looks at her keenly, his pupils dilate when she holds open the top folds of her kimono and leans her head back slightly to expose her neck in submission to him. 

 

“She is ours!” The beast howls deep inside Sesshoumaru’s mind and he feels his blood boil with the knowledge that she will never belong to another. “We will keep her!” The beast roars inside when the Demon Lord leans down to her mating mark; taking in her heady scent. He growls possessively as he kisses the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

 

“This one will keep you.” He purrs into her ear and begins to lap at the mating mark beneath his lips. She shivers and takes in a sharp breath, her scent becoming laced with her excitement and arousal. She feels warmth rise from her cheeks and pool between her legs when he presses his face into her and Rin bites back a moan when Sesshoumaru pulls back. “You were made for this one, little Rin.” He hums and pulls the tails of the necklace around her smooth throat to lock behind her collar. As he does so, he wraps both his clawed hands around her neck and pulls her into a hungry kiss.

 

He runs his fingers down the rounded beads of the necklace to the pendant hanging between the dip of her collarbones. The necklace is fitted perfectly around her neck and the pendant rests proudly over her smooth flesh as his hands ghost down over swell of the top of her breasts. He steps into her, forcing her back to arch slightly and presses his body into hers. When he breaks the kiss, Rin is breathless and she grasps at his forearms to steady herself. She opens her brown eyes and sees red tinted gold peering back down at her. The beast is close to the surface and she shudders in anticipation.

 

“Who do you belong to?” He rasps and lifts his hands to tighten his hold around her delicate neck.

 

“You… I belong to you.” She whispers back, her body trembling, and gasps when he replies darkly.

 

“Good girl, Rin.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel of "Ephemeral"
> 
> *Not beta'd  
> **Comments = LOVE
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> SPECIAL NOTE: This story will contain very real BDSM elements. Although this story is ultimately a work of fiction, the BDSM play that takes place here are real activities and if you are interested in exploring any of them PLEASE contact a BDSM club in your area and get educated properly. 
> 
> I'm an active member of the BDSM community in my area and all the play in this story will be things I have personal experience with (I am a submissive) so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I practice the RACK approach to BDSM 
> 
> R - risk  
> A - aware  
> C - consensual  
> K - kink

Chapter Three

 

Later that evening, Rin watches herself in the large mirror of her changing room as Ayami pulls a simple yukata up over her shoulders and ties it loosely around her waist. As Ayami pulls her dark hair into a loose bun on the top of her head, Rin’s eyes were on the jade pendant resting between the dip of her collarbones. The tails of the necklace are fitted in such a way around her neck that the large rounded beads roll pleasingly against her skin when she turns her head and she can feel the weight of the stone jewelry move with her. She has a faraway look in her eyes when she traces a finger down the pendant.

 

“My Lady, he is ready for you.” Mizuki says quietly at the doorway of the changing room. Rin turns to Ayami and thanks her before she steps down from the dressing platform and makes her way out of the room. The three of them walk through her private bedchambers to the sliding doors of the marriage room, where Yuko waits patiently for them. There are many rituals Rin has learned since mating with the Lord of the West; many of them are ancient traditions rooted in superstition and protocol but this ritual is different than the rest. This ceremony stands apart from all the others.

 

When she comes to the marriage room door, Yuko does not open it for her, but instead steps aside and around the Lady of the West to stand with the other two women who serve her. Rin turns to them with a smile and they all gave her a deep, respectful bow. She thanks them and dismisses them one by one until she stands alone before the door. She takes a slow, deep breath and slides the door open to enter the shared marriage chambers, where the Lord of the West waits for her.

 

The moment she enters the room, their eyes lock with one another and without breaking their connection, she slides the door closed behind herself. In front of her and across the marriage bed, Sesshoumaru stands at the wall on the opposite side of their shared room. His shoulders are squared and his posture is held in a rigid, immovable stance. The Demon Lord is wearing his usual hakama and haori but these robes were special, these robes were completely black. He also wears thickly wrapped leather boots that fasten halfway up his calves, his long silver hair is pulled back high on his head and in his hands, he holds the obsidian box.

 

Rin slowly walks across the room and around the marriage bed until she stands before Sesshoumaru. They look at each other for a long moment before he nods slightly and she takes a step closer to him; their bodies nearly touching and the anticipation mounts between them. She feels so small when she stands this close to him, the top of her head barely comes to his shoulder and she has to crane her head back slightly to look up at his eyes. The Demon Lord raises the black box between them until it hovers just before Rin’s face and without taking her eyes from his, she leans forward to place a chaste kiss on it.

 

A predatory smile breaks across Sesshoumaru’s face and he nods again, allowing Rin to take the jewelry box from him. With a shaky breath she turns around to walk back to the marriage bed where she places the box down, next to a small black cast iron okiandon that has been prepared for her. The pagoda lamp sits on a stone tray and a small oil wick is lit inside the intricately designed cage of metal. She is lost in the memory of the first time the lamp was prepared for her on the night of their mating and as she traces a finger over the iron cage softly, she relives what he had done to her that night.

 

A warm eagerness builds in her body and she feels a deep flutter in the low of her belly.

 

She hears a low rumble behind her and she can feel Sesshoumaru’s eyes on her as she pulls the ties of her yukata. Rin carefully peels the fabric from her body to reveal herself to the Lord of the West and sets the yukata down on the futon. He is behind her in an instant and the only indication she has that he moved at all is a sudden rush of the air behind her. She bites back a sound as she feels his hot breath on her shoulder and she jerks slightly when he places a clawed finger on the nape of her neck, just below the clasp of the jade necklace.

 

With deliberate pressure, he pulls his claw down the line of her spine to her tail bone and the beast inside howls in delight when goosebumps rise over her skin and her breathing increases. His finger dips lower between the cleft of her backside and a full body tremor racks Rin’s body when his claw ghosts over one of her most sacred places. “You belong to this one…” he growls deeply into her ear before he pulls away from her completely.

 

Rin takes several deep breaths to steady herself before she takes up the okiandon by the handle and turns to face her mate. He looks down at her for a moment before he motions to the set of doors behind him and steps to the side to allow her to walk past him. On the far side of the marriage chamber, there are two sets of sliding doors, one leads to the private chambers of the Lord of the West and the other leads to a place only Sesshoumaru and Rin are allowed to enter. When she comes to stand before the latter, she waits patiently for him to reach over her and pull the door to the side.

 

A cool breeze flows up from the dark passage and the wick in the lamp shudders slightly when Rin takes a step inside; followed closely by her mate who bolts the doors closed behind them. The light of the okiandon only illuminates a single step at a time for Rin as she makes her way down the corridor; the air getting colder as they descend until they come upon an open space at the base of the stairs. This place is directly below the private chambers of the Lord of the West and save for the small light right before her, Rin cannot see anything in the blackness of the room; though she knows the room well.

 

She waits patiently for her mate and he places a warm palm over the back of her neck to direct her in the darkness; his eyes only need a small flicker of the lamp to reflect back and see the entirety of the room. Sesshoumaru walks Rin to the great stone hearth on the far wall of the room and she shivers as cool air flows down through the mouth of it; her nipples perking in protest. The Demon Lord takes his hand away from her and when she can make out the mantle of the fireplace, she kneels down on the cold stone floor and places the lamp out in front of her. She opens the iron cage and reaches inside for the small porcelain bowl of oil, careful not to touch the lit wick at the center of it.

 

The hearth is always left prepared and she knows where to reach in for dry kindling. Before long a young fire is born and she rises back up to her feet with the cup in her hands. Without needing to be told, Rin sets herself to the task of walking to each lantern in the room to tend to each of the oiled wicks, the room flooding with soft light as she works her way around the walls. Glowing gold eyes watch her intently as she moves around the stone chamber and the beast inside reels with smug satisfaction. When Rin finishes lighting the room, she comes to stand next to a raised canopy bed set on the wall directly opposite the great fireplace and puts the pagoda lamp down on a low table near the head of the futon.

 

She looks at her mate still standing near the hearth and waits for him to acknowledge her; noting that the glow of his eyes is nearly identical to the soft yellow light of the room.

 

“Good girl, Rin.” Sesshoumaru purrs as he stalks towards her with steely confidence. Her heart swells and she smiles when he approaches her and cups her cheeks with his hands. “You belong to this one… completely.” He trails off and leans down to her forehead tenderly; his sharp eyes catching the light reflecting off the jade pendant she wears.

 

She reaches up to place her hands over his and whispers back to him. “Yes, I am yours. Now and forever.”

 

The Demon Lord takes a sharp breath then and for a moment, he remembers the troubling dream he had the night before. “Now and forever she says…” The beast hisses inside. “…She will never live forever.” Gold eyes bleed to red slightly and he presses a tight grip over the sides of her head when he leans back. The Demon Lord wrenches her into a demanding kiss suddenly and she stumbles forward slightly in an attempt to oblige him. His lips are possessive and all-consuming as Rin struggles to breathe between them. She squeezes the outsides of his palms desperately and he jerks her head back from him to stare down into her pleading brown eyes. “Kneel.” He growls loudly, his voice so deep and threatening that she knows the beast rides very close to the surface.

 

She kneels even as his vice-like grip on her head follows her down until she comes to face the evidence of his desire trapped beneath his black robes. She swallows thickly and lifts her hands to rest on the front of his powerful thighs. Rin looks back up into his golden red eyes when Sesshoumaru snakes one clawed hand into the hair at the top of her head and gives her a soft tug to ensure a solid grip; his other hand moves to loosen the tie of his hakama. “You will demonstrate your devotion to this one, Rin.” He orders darkly and pulls his impressive length out from behind the dark silk.

 

She swallows again and nods as much as the grip in her hair allows her to. Rin knows what both Sesshoumaru and the beast want from her in this act and has had many experiences to become accustomed to it; the memories of which fill her with desire and the fluttering in her belly pulsates through her wet core. Without looking away from the Demon Lord’s eyes, she opens her mouth and holds out the flat of her tongue. With a dark and approving smile, Sesshoumaru guides himself to her lips and taps the tip of his hot length on her tongue several times. She attempts to pull him into her mouth but he leans back from her only to return to tap her tongue again. 

 

Rin creases her brows and attempts to lean forward again but the Demon Lord repeats his actions; taunting her efforts and rattling feelings of frustration in his mate. His smile widens menacingly as he feels her confusion and annoyance through their bond. She bunches up her hands in the fabric over his thighs and when she pushes forward she can feel him pull away from her again. With a small growl of her own, she bears her dull teeth and snaps her jaw shut in a threatening manner near his flesh.

 

“Careful woman.” He warns with feigned irritation and jerks her head back with the hand in her hair. She glares up at him and opens her mouth to protest when he finally surges forward to push himself past her lips. Rin’s eyes go wide at his sudden intrusion and her hands fly up to grasp the base of him, his own hand falling away to join the other on the top of her head. He moans deeply when she closes her mouth over his blunted tip and swirls her tongue over his sensitive flesh. She has to strain her jaw to accept the whole head of him and as he begins to rock back and forth slightly, the wet sounds of her attention fills the space between them.

 

Sesshoumaru resigns himself to simply feel the paradise his mate offers him and tips his head back with a sigh. The woman before him allows herself to be guided with the firm grip in her hair and with each rock forward, she attempts to accept more of him. Soon she can taste his salty excitement and she moans around him in an effort to encourage more of his essence. He snarls pleasingly and looks down as he thrusts particularly hard into her accepting mouth, earning a restrained gag from his mate before he pulls away entirely.

 

Rin chokes slightly and gasps for air when he slips from her mouth, followed by long wet trails hanging between her lips and his hot length. She strokes a hand up over the head of him to gather the wetness and begins to rub up and down his eager length as her other hand reaches underneath to palm the heavy flesh still inside his hakama. As she kisses the base of him under her palm, her brown eyes look up at the Demon Lord with all the natural sweetness of her character; an expression in sharp contrast to her actions.

 

The beast loves this and roars inside.

 

Sesshoumaru reaches one of his hands down to stroke the side of her face affectionately and she turns into his touch eagerly. Rin continues to stroke the Demon Lord as she begins to kiss the palm of his hand and gingerly pulls one of his fingers into her mouth to mimic what she had been doing just moments ago. With a purr of approval, he presses a second finger into her hot mouth and begins to pump them in and out to war with her tongue. She moans around his fingers and bites down playfully as she shoots a mischievous glance up to his gold eyes.

 

“So eager to please, little one.” He coos and pulls his hand away from her mouth to trace his wet fingers down the side of her face before taking hold of her jaw. Between the fist in her hair and the firm hold of her chin, he pulls her up insistently and she struggles slightly to keep up as she comes back to her feet. Her knees are red and sore from the time she spent on the stone floor. Sesshoumaru tilts her head back and kisses her deeply; he tastes himself and groans with desire when her scent of arousal reaches his sensitive nose. Rin is dizzy when he pulls away from her and she looks up at him with half lidded eyes filled with lust.

 

The Demon Lord jerks her head further back and trails open mouthed kisses down her neck to the collar of jade beads. The clawed hand on her chin moves down to stroke the necklace lovingly. There is just enough give in the necklace for him to hook one finger under the beads and he presses the back of his knuckle to her pulse point under the jade. Rin shivers and bunches her hands up in his dark haori and steps into him slightly, her smooth belly coming into contact with his arousal. With a predatory hiss, Sesshoumaru drags his fangs over the side of her throat and laps at her pulse point under his knuckle.

 

Faster than Rin can register, he turns her body to face away from him and presses up behind her. The hold in her hair tightens and his other hand closes around the entirety of her neck; crushing the beads into her skin. She gasps and reaches up to cling to his fist around her throat. “Look…” He growls darkly into the back of her ear. “…Look at what this one can do to you here…” To emphasize his point, he jolts her slightly and her wide eyes sweep across the room. In the warm glow, Rin can see the entirety of the stone chamber, though she is already intimately aware of each element in the space.

 

There are chains bolted to the floor, wall and ceiling in one corner. Several uniquely shaped furniture pieces are scattered throughout the space, some padded with soft fabric and others not. Large wooden beams crisscross each other in another corner with shackle links secured to the end of each of the beams. She struggles to crane her head to the side and he turns them both so she can finish gazing about the room. In the space between the foot of the bed and the great hearth, there is a long chain hanging from the stone ceiling with a large metal ring dangling at the end of it. And finally, on the other side of the futon, was a stone wall that Rin has an intense love-hate relationship with. From nearly floor to high ceiling, the wall was littered with every kind of implement of torture one could possibly think of.

 

Small and large canes, flat pieces of polished wood, whips, chains, leather straps, gags, rope, shackles, clamps, hooks, knives, and swords. All objects that Rin has come to know intimately both in painful and pleasurable ways since being mated to the great Lord of the West. “These are all tools for this one’s pleasure and you will submit to each and every whim, little Rin.” He purrs, turning his nose into her hair to take in her scent of pleasure, anticipation and trepidation as he rocks himself into the low of her back suggestively. She shakes and begins to pant when he moves to kiss the back of her neck and nips at the sensitive skin there.

 

“But remember…” He trails off and shifts her head to look at the corner between the headboard of the bed and the wall of instruments. “…All this is also for your pleasure, little Rin, and this one will always care for you.” In that corner of the room was a tall bookshelf with what looks like a small apothecary collection. Oils, salves, porcelain bowls and fresh linens are all carefully prepared and stored on the polished shelves. At the base of the healing station was a massive obsidian trunk, large enough for Rin herself to curl up inside of and it matches the jewelry box for the jade pendant.

 

She shivers when her eyes fall upon the black trunk and she subconsciously licks her lips when she thinks about what waits for her inside it. Sesshoumaru notices this and both the Demon Lord and the beast inside smile with primal pride at her wanton reaction to the thought of the collection of mating gifts he has had commissioned for her over the years. “Yes little Rin… this place is as much for you as it is for this one and tonight you will sing over and over again for this one’s pleasure.”

 

Rin’s eyes dilate and she moans softly as the hand in her hair moves down to stroke her shoulder blade. She flexes her hold on the fist around her neck and arches into his touch; his grip over her pulse points increases slightly and she can feel her own heartbeat pound around his fingers. Sesshoumaru leans back to look down the length of her spine, rubbing his hungry arousal against the low of her back as he lightly rakes his claws down her shoulder to her hip. Goosebumps and raised welts follow his fingers and he smiles when she shudders in his grasp. A desperate sound escapes Rin’s lips and she sucks in a sharp breath when he palms open one cheek of her backside to expose her to his golden red gaze.

 

Sesshoumaru shifts his hips and dips down to push himself between the cleft of her backside; prodding her most sensitive places with his heat and he groans loudly when he comes in contact with her slickness. He nudges a booted foot between her ankles to spread her stance and begins rocking up and down the back of her open backside. Rin’s face burns and her thighs twitch each time he strains his arousal across her wet folds, jolting her bundle of nerves in the front before dragging himself back along her sex to the dip between her cheeks where he prods at the tight ring of muscle there. All of her belongs to him and there are no territories of her body unknown to him. 

 

This is a slow torture for both the human woman and the Demon Lord. He desperately clings to his self-control to continue to tease her and she trembles in an attempt to push down over the heat between her legs. Soon both parties are whipped into a feverish state of pleasure and the essence of Rin’s desire drips down the inside of her thighs salaciously; a wet sound filling the space between them as Sesshoumaru continues to drag himself along the core of her body. Each stroke is an electrifying rush for Rin and she climbs higher and higher under his attentions until she teeters on the edge of ecstasy.

 

Her breathing is labored and just when she thinks she can take no more and resigns herself to fall over the precipice of bliss, Sesshoumaru pulls away sadistically and leaves her body shuddering and humming into the open air between her thighs. She cries out in a ragged voice when she is robbed of her climax at the last moment and without the care for disgrace, she thrusts her hips back to demand he continue his assault. As much as it pains the Demon Lord to also deny himself the wet heat between her legs, he relishes in reducing his mate to shamelessly beg him for more. Both Sesshoumaru and his beast reel at the sight and smell of Rin offering herself brazenly.

 

She arches her spine sharply and pushes herself back to him although his steely grip around her throat hinders her. Rin wrenches at his hand around her neck and her dull fingernails endeavor to score his skin when he scoffs at her attempts to impale herself on his arousal that stands proudly just out of reach of her core. With each second that passes by, Rin feels herself slip further and further away from her climax and she begins to struggle hard enough in Sesshoumaru’s grip that she is light headed; her mind only singularly focused on achieving one thing in that moment.

 

When the Demon Lord feels her sense of dizziness pass through their bond, his eyes clear of their red tint and he steps into her again, though he does not bring himself back in contact with her quivering core. “Shhh… just breathe little one.” He whispers into the back of her ear and loosens his hold around her neck as he moves his other hand to palm over her smooth belly. He kisses the scars of the mating mark over her shoulder and lets her neck go entirely in favor of running both his hands up over her front to cup her soft breasts. “There is no rush, little Rin.” He purrs and her heart both breaks and swells at the realization that the Demon Lord has no intention of letting either of them leave the stone chambers before morning.

 

Rin rolls her head back over Sesshoumaru’s clad shoulder and takes a deep breath as she runs her hands over the beaded tails of the necklace to the pendent over her collar. She knows there is no use in struggling against her mate and she tries to calm herself and remind her feverish mind that although the time spent in this room is overwhelming and frustrating it is also the most euphoric and exhilarating.

 

Like the wall of horrors on the other side of the raised bed, Rin does not really know if she loves or hates this place and she idly wonders if that reality has been carefully arranged by the Demon Lord himself.

 

She does know however, that whatever the Lord of the West wishes to give her there, she will gladly accept it.

 

The large palms that cup her breasts begin to caress the flesh there slowly in a calming manner and she reaches down to join her hands with his. After lightly ghosting his claws over her erect nipples a few times, Sesshoumaru’s fingers intertwine with his mate’s and together they lift and roll the warm flesh in rhythmic circles. Rin’s ribcage rises in sync with their actions, causing her body to undulate against his and she can feel his desire press against her backside again.

 

Rich and heavy pleasure flows through her; lifting her spirits and stoking her heart. In the actions he showers over her body then, the Demon Lord seeks not only to fan the flame of physical desire she has for him but also her emotional connection to him. He knows instinctually that for her kind, it will bond her to him on a level similar to the primal mating claim he has over her.

 

She belongs to no other.

 

So too does the great Daiyoukai belong only to this human woman. 

 

When Sesshoumaru senses her breathing and heartbeat find a calmer rhythm, he folds his arms over her completely in a fierce embrace and kisses the side of her face affectionately. In this position, he feels as though he could fold himself around her small frame entirely and the beast inside purrs contently to hold her like this forever; staking his claim and standing between her and all others who would seek to take her from him.

 

“Are you ready to begin, little one?” He rasps behind her and she shivers. Rin cracks open her dark eyes and tilts her head back to look up into molten gold eyes that peer down into her very soul. The mating bond between them hums deeply and she feels the two of them come together in a way she knew they needed after the events of that morning.

 

“Yes…” She whispers back.


End file.
